


Mizimelûh-Jewel of all Jewels

by Duckie_Dono



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Women, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Overprotective Thorin, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Thorin finds an elf child and decides to take her in and rise her. She join quest and will romance Legolas eventully.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Mizimelûh-Jewel of all Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to be kind Fluffy for a a while.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know......Another story while i still have 14 to work on...but i couldn't get the ideal to leave and this was the only way i could think of to get it out.

* * *

She woke to pain. Her whole body hurt, even her hair and finger nails. She struggles to open her eyes but eventually manages to peel them open. The first thing she see's is trees with leaves of green and gold. She slowly pushes her self up to sit up and her Fire red hair spills over her shoulders and piles around her. She looks down and finds she is completely naked.

A twig snaps behind her and she turns slowly her hands holding her up and still sitting on her legs and finds a pair of Startling Blue eyes. She tilts her head before the world goes black.

The owner of the blue eyes rushes forward and looks down, a pretty Elven girl-child. He wondered where she came from, and why he cares. Her people abandoned his when they needed them the most.

But then he thinks she is only a Child, he had nothing to do with what happened 30 years before. He sighs before he easily lifts the girl up, Her people Abandoned her just as much as they did his.

He sets camp and lets the girl-child sleep on his furs after he tends to the many cuts before he dresses her in one of his spare tunics. He knows she must be older then the 10 years old she looks. She wakes early the next morning.

“Girl, what are you out here alone?” He asks her softly In the Common Language.

“I do not know.” She says softly, her Green eyes looking into his.

“If you wish, You may return to the Blue Mountains and I shall look after you until you know where your home is. I am Thorin Son of Thrain.”

“Mirion.” She says softly.

“ Mirion?” he asks softly. “ How old are you?”

“Thirty five.”

* * *

A month later he found he enjoyed this elf much more then any other he had ever met before, she was inquisitive but not to the point of annoyance. But also some times she would say something that would remind him she was a child. He had decided that he would keep her until she chose to return to her people, she was still not an adult even by Dwarven standards.

She walked beside him her long hair dragging behind her. He had no skill in braiding and she didn't seem to care that leaves and twigs catch on it. She giggles and dances around him happily ignoring all eyes on her.

“Mizim, Please settle. I promise to let you explore once I get you Rooms settles.” he says using the word in his language that matched the meaning of her name. She stops and walks beside him but says nothing.

Ten minutes later his sister had taken her away to bathe. As Mirion walks with the newly met Dis she looks over her shoulder to the Dwarf that had saved her life. He smiles lightly and waves her forward. Once they arrive in the bathroom Dis has her strip out of the shirt and climb into the bath a large stone tub with a fire to the side.

“My brother will take care of you Mizim. He is a kind Dwarf.” she says softly.

“ He is.” She agrees.

* * *

A few weeks pass before other of the Dwarves come to speak with her, Dis's two son both older then her took to her instantly. Her hair was kept in a two long braids that sometimes touches the ground.

She stood in a white dress and was dancing to the music that Bofur, one of the Dwarves originally from the Blue Mountains. She spins happily her hair moving with her as the others watch her a little startled at how quickly she seemed to adjust to her life here.

Thorin smiles into his cup of ale. “You can hardly tell she was a lost little Elfling.”

“Has she told you how she got separated from her people?” Balin an older gray haired Dwarf asks.

“The last thing she remembers is a voice calling her into the woods and then me. She doesn't seem to be in any rush to return to her parents or her own kind.” He answers. “ I find that I like this Elf. She was only five years old when the Lonely Mountain was taken from us.”

"She seems a little more Mischievous and playful then the others I have met. Have you thought on finding her kin or will you keep her as your ward?" He asks. 

"As i do not plant to marry and Fili is my Heir i think i will raise her as my ward. I enjoy how she does not seem to see the difference between us. But I will ask her what she would like."

Mirion Dance over to Thorin and smiles happily. " Come dance with me?"

He smiles and take her hand. " Just this once Mizim."

By the end of the Night she fell sleep sitting me side him leaned on his shoulder. He easily shifts her and take her too her bed. just as he pulls away to leave her her hand grasps his sleeve.

" Ada." she mumbles.

"Shh little one. It is time for sleep." He says.

"Sing me a song?" she asks softly.

"The world was young, the mountains green, No stain yet on the moon was seen, No words were laid on stream or stone When Durin woke and walked alone. He named the nameless hills and dells He drank from yet untasted wells He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, And saw a crown of stars appear, As gems upon a silver thread, Above the shadows of his head." He sings softly in his deep voice as he kneels and brushes her lose hair from her face ash she slowly drifts to sleep. " The world is grey, the mountains old, The forge's fire is ashen-cold No harp is wrung, no hammer falls The darkness dwells in Durin's halls The shadow lies upon his tomb In Moria, in Khazad-dûm. But still the sunken stars appear In dark and windless Mirrormere There lies his crown in water deep, Till Durin wakes again from sleep." 

He stood watching her sleep for a few minutes, She was a strange Elf. She cared about others, always looking to make some of smile if they where sad and always helping when it was needed. Anytime a new dwarf came and most of the sneer at her she simply smiles at them and apologizes for things that she had no control of.

then when the Humans come to barter he can't help but hover and glower at them as they watch her, some of the men with eyes that are more Adult then they should be.He understood that she is quite the beauty for a young girl, her elvish features even is he only appeared as a ten year old human made every one watch her. He Swore that he would protect her, Teach her to protect herself and raise her as if she was his own daughter.

* * *


End file.
